


Party

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Making Out, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man turns to look at him cocking an eyebrow. The decreasing light makes his eyes look deep emerald green. Adam tries to collect his thoughts. “Well that came out wrong. I meant that you are… you are…” he searches for a word. “You are beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by writeworld's image block.

The music drifts through the air from the speakers someone has hauled to the beach. Adam’s friends from the college, who dragged him here in the first place, have already disappeared into the crowd after getting him appropriately drunk.

He throws his back bag to the ground and digs for another beer. Even though it’s already mid-September and the sun is setting, it’s still warm, so it doesn’t actually matter where his shirt has gotten. He weaves among the people who are all in different levels of drunkenness. The drinking competition with those biologists maybe wasn’t such a good idea after all; he is starting to feel a bit woozy. Sitting down might be a good idea.

He finds his way to the low wall that separates the beach from the surrounding woods. And sitting on it is one of the attractive men that have ever crossed his path. He’s tall, has dark hair and as far as Adam can judge through his clothes, quite fit. He whirls his bottle absentmindedly leaning his elbows to his knees watching the crowd.

Adam collects his courage and strides at the wall dropping his bag by it and slumps next to the man. He lets his gaze run up and down his dark stranger. “Oh my, you are even prettier up close.”

The man turns to look at him cocking an eyebrow. The decreasing light makes his eyes look deep emerald green. Adam tries to collect his thoughts. “Well that came out wrong. I meant that you are… you are…” he searches for a word. “You are beautiful.” Yeah, that’s better.

The man smiles a little turning his eyes back at the crowd. “You are the first to say that.”

“Really?” Adam’s eyes widen. “Are they blind?” The man just chuckles quietly. “Well, what do they call you then?”

“They call me Michael, all though my brothers have few unorthodox nicknames for me.”

“Adam Milligan at your service,” Adam pecks his knuckles looking him through his lashes although his wide grin spoils the effect.

Michael chuckles “Are you flirting with me?”

“Yes.” The seriousness of the answer takes Michael aback. He wasn’t sure what the appropriate way to answer was. Usually it’s someone of his siblings, like Gabriel or Luci, who gets all the attention.

The blond, Adam, interprets his silence the other way. “I know, I’m not very good at this, but I blame a bad teacher. At least I see the trouble of making my own pick-up lines. You should meet my brother. I have heard him use some of the lines which should never be uttered aloud.”

Michael watches the other closer. He’s definitely not bad looking, there’s no doubt of that, especially when he’s without his shirt. There’s a sparkle of humor in his eyes as he speaks, his cheeks are a bit flushed due a liberal use of alcohol and his hair sticks up adorably when he runs his hand through it.

“Maybe I should then reward you from your efforts,” Michael blurts out and before he can regret it, he cups Adam’s face and pulls him into a kiss.

It would be a lie, if Adam wouldn’t say being surprised by the sudden taking of lead, but he’s not going to complain. When his kissing partner starts to pull back, he in turn scoots closer, closing the small distance between them.

“Reward accepted,” he whispers breathlessly when they finally separate. He rests his head against Michael’s hand as he brushes his cheek with his thumb. Adam leans to kiss him again and wraps his arms around his waist humming appreciatively feeling the lean muscles under the shirt. Definitely not a disappointment there.

But the wall is too narrow for this type of activity, so they ended up fumbling trying not to fall off. “Fuck this,” Adam finally mutters, and before Michael can argue about him standing up, he situates himself on his lap, his legs hanging on the other side of the wall.

Michael’s hands feel hot on Adam’s shoulder blades as he supports him from falling and pulls him into another kiss.

Adam traces the features of the other man’s face with his fingers. “Definitely the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” he whispers as his fingers brush over the cheekbones.

The hands have wandered down from his shoulder blades to his hips and Adam can’t resist moving closer luring a strangled groan from Michael. His victorious smirk however is quickly wiped away when the lips start their exploration along his throat.

The darkness starts to descent when they continue the touches and kisses drawing only inches apart to catch their breath before diving back in. Adam hands have finally found their way under the shirt in their expeditions and are now tracking the arches of ribs and sternum.

Something vibrates against his tight and a standard ring tone starts to play. Michael pulls back groaning frustratedly and fishes the phone out of his trouser pocket, but the call has already ended. Adam watches as his browns knit together when he reads the caller ID and soon the phone clings for a new message. After reading it, Michael drags a hand down his face looking exhausted.

“What is it?”

“I have to go.” Adam gets off him when Michael sifts to stand up. “My siblings are making havoc at home.”

They stand there in an awkward silence not knowing what they should do. Adam’s the first to break the silence. “Wouldn’t they be OK for just a while longer?” God, he sounds desperate.

Michael shakes his head looking disappointed. “Last time the almost managed to burn down the whole house.”

“Alright…” Adam clears his throat eyes on the ground. “You should go then.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Michael asks. “It’s cooling down.”

Adam feels a sudden surge of self-awareness and wraps his arms around himself. “Yeah, I have a jacket in my bag.” He beckons at the back bag by the wall.

“Alright then,” Michael closes the few feet between them and pulls him into a last kiss. This time it’s not heated like the ones on the wall, but softer and more peaceful. Something drops in Adam’s guts when the fingers brush the nape of his neck.

“See you,” Michael says giving him a final smile before turning and leave.

“Yeah, see you,” Adam doesn’t get his voice back until his tall dark stranger has already disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
